fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyPanda24/Game Collection Blog
I have decided to make a list of my entire video game collection because I just got an N64, SNES,and Gameboy Color. I have games for the N64, Gameboy Color, Gamecube, DS, 3DS, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Gameboy Advanced, PC,and the SNES. My cousin used to collect video games and found out that I had become obsessed with them so, he gave me the SNES, N64, and GBC. He also gave me some Wii, GBA, DS, and Gamecube games. My brother also collects so that is why we have so many games. N64 All were given to me by my cousin Wave Race 64 Donkey Kong 64 Pokemon Stadium FIFA 64 Super Mario 64 DR. Mario Mario Tennis Mario Party Mario Kart 64 Yoshi's Story The Legend Of Zelda: Majoras Mask Kirby 64 Super Smash Bros Banjo Kazooie Conkers Bad Fur Day Toy Story 2 Excitebike 64 Pokemon Snap GBC All From cousin Tetris Pokemon Red Pokemon Blue Pokemon Crystal Pokemon Yellow Super Mario Land Mario Golf Yoshi Tony Hawk 2 PAC-Man Crazy Castle Killer Instinct Mortal Kombat 3 Street Fighter 2 Sumo Fighter King Of Fighters 95 Wave Race Nicktoons Racing Kirby's Dreamland Paperboy Super Mario Land 2 Aladdin Frogger 2 Krustys Fun House SNES All are from my cousin. Super Mario World The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past Super Metroid Earthbound (Yeah!) Uniracers Pilotwings Star Fox Killer Instinct Donkey Kong Country 2 Monopoly Vegas Stakes NBA Jam Sim City The Lion King Batman Forever Paperboy 2 Toy Story Super Tennis GameCube Luigis Mansion Super Monkey Ball (From Cousin) Crazy Taxi (From Cousin) Wave Race: Blue Storm Pikmin (From Cousin) Pikmin 2 (From Cousin) Super Mario Sunshine (From Cousin) Super Smash Bros Melee Kirby Air Ride (From Cousin) Animal Crossing (From Cousin) Metroid Prime Metroid Prime Echos (From Cousin) The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker (From Cousin) Nicktoons Unite (From Cousin) Chibi Robo DS I never was into the DS. I played Pokemon and Metroid Prime hunters, but that was it. My cousin gave me some games. Pokemon Diamond Pokemon Pearl Pokemon Black Metroid Prime Hunters Pokemon Conquest (From Cousin) New Super Mario Bros (From Cousin) Zelda: Sprit Tracks (From Cousin) Wii U Super Mario 3D World Pikmin 3 (Not Working) Pikmin 3 (Second Copy) The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker HD Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze ZombiU Sonic Lost World Game And Wario Mario Kart 8 (Pre Ordered) Super Smash Bros (Pre Ordered) 3DS Yoshi's New Island Super Mario 3D World Animal Crossing New Leaf Fire Emblem Awakenning Mario Tennis Open Kid Icarus Uprising The Legend Of Zelda: Link Between Worlds Ocearina Of Time 3D Steel Diver Mario Kart 7 Kirby Triple Deluxe (Pre Order) Wii My cousin gave me some of these New Super Mario Bros Wii Mario Kart Wii Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kirby Return To Dreamland Kirby Dream Collection (Cousin) Kirby's Epic Yarn Donkey Kong Barrel Blast (Cousin) Donkey Kong Country Returns The Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess (Cousin) The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword Wii Music (Cousin) Wii Sports Wii Sports Resort Wii Fit (Cousin) Punch Out! Wii Super Paper Mario Mario Party 8 Mario Party 9 (Cousin) PokePark PokePark 2 Sonic And The Black Knight Sonic And The Secret Rings (Cousin) Xbox 360 Halo 4 Call Of Duty Black Ops Call Of Duty Black Ops 2 Sonic 06 Sonic Generations Assassins Creed: Black Flag Batman Arkham Origins Injustice: Gods Among Us Portal 2 Rayman Legends Banjo And Kazooie Nuts And Bolts Kinect Sports GBA Pokemon Fire Red Pokemon Leaf Green Pokemon Sapphire Super Mario Advanced Kirby And The Amazing Mirror (Cousin) Zelda Four Sword Adventure (Cousin) PC Minecraft OctoDad Dadliest Catch Titanfall (Ships Soon) Counting duplicates and preorders, I have 147 games in my collection. Also: Systems Nintendo 64 Gameboy Color Gamecube Super Nintendo Nintendo DS Nintendo 3DS Wii Wii U Xbox 360 PC And That's All. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts